The Lotus And The Angel
by Lunatic Forever Dude
Summary: <html><head></head>When two sisters enter true cross academy and the cram school at the beginning of the year, what would happen if Rin and Suguro found themselves acting awkwardly around them. Well let's find out. Ne! Rin x oc, Suguro x oc. A few characters from Magi and a character from witch hunter. I assure you, not a crossover.</html>
1. Prologue

Sitting at the edge of the veranda was Kouen Ren. Behind him stood two of his soon to be three daughters. The two girls watched as their father pet his familiar, a small purple pheonix, that rested on his lap. "Do you understand what you need to do?" he asked.  
>"Yes father," they replied in unison.<br>"Good. I want you to pass the academy with flying colours. You have the talent, so prove it,"  
>"Yes father," they repeated. It was at that point that the two girls deemed this moment as the end of their conversation. Leaving their father on the veranda, they walked into the Ren family compound.<p>

The Ren family was a highly respected exorcist family that was centered in Kyoto. The family was highly distinguishable by their bright red, or frankly any shade of red really, hair and eyes. The family mainly had their exorcists be tamers except for a select few, like the girls' uncle.

Their father, had decided to send them to one of the best exorcist cram schools in Japan. True Cross Academy. Their entire family went through it, minus their uncle who wasn't a tamer, but he had a valid reason not to go. Let's just say he has a certain… knack… for destruction.

But their uncle wasn't the only non-tamer exorcist. One of these two girls stood out in the family, both in talent, backstory and appearance. Though loved by the main branch of the family, the branch family openly hated her with a burning passion.

Why? To put it simply, she was someone unique. Her heritage gave her the potential to be someone powerful. She was a half-archangel, whose mother was Archangel Ariel herself. The only reason you couldn't tell that she was, was her lack of wings. They were sealed away by an angry red star pentagon on her back.

Rose Artemis D'Angelis was her name and as you can tell, she was adopted into the family. You would be able to tell that even if she was a metre away. Her hair and eyes weren't the vibrant red of the family. Instead, her hair was a pure white with pink streaks and her eyes were blue like the cloudless sky.

Serena, like the rest of her family, was a very good tamer. It was like a second nature. By age 14 she was able to summon her mother's familiar, Abysmal, and her aunt's main summon, Vinea. She wasn't that great at anything else really. Truthfully, she sucked at any other type. Lucky for her summoning was the main attribute for her family.

She had the same dark pink hair as her aunt, and the family red eyes that looked like raging flames when she was angered. She pulled some of it up into two loops at the top of her head that was held by a metal cylinder. The rest fell down her back.

Serena was originally named after someone her mother knew. The woman their mother knew had apparently died young since she was often hunted by demons. Their soon-to-be born sister would be named after the older sibling of the deceased Serena, who was called Maria.

"Ne, Rose, whadya think the academy's like?" Serena asked her sister. Rose just looked over to her, shrugging. The duo had already packed for their stay at the academy and were all set. All that they were waiting for was their aunt and mother to say goodbye to they could leave.

You may be wondering why Kouen hadn't given a goodbye, but he had. Under all the orders he gave them, they knew he was worried. He wanted them to have it all. And to have it all, he wanted them to be the best.

As the two sat in the compounds entrance hall, the silence that surrounded them was purely agonising."Do you think that the headmaster really dresses as they say he does?" Rose said, breaking the silence.  
>"Probably. And if he acts in the way the rumors say he does, I think I might as well be in love!" Serena answered in glee, showing that she truly was the wacky one of the sisters.<p>

"Na-Nani?! Are you being serious?!" Rose yelled in shock as she brought her hands up in defence  
>"Well, why wouldn't I be? I mean it's not everyday that you meet such an avid gamer, who's also an adult," Serena clarified<br>"What about dad?" Rose asked, still shocked at her sister, who was completely calm.  
>"Well the guy is a paladin, so I highly doubt dad will mind. It's a done deal if the guy is good-looking though," Rose just sweat dropped about her sister's calm attitude on the subject.<p>

"I'm sure you'll find someone who's cooler than the _headmaster_. Just have patience. Jeez, you're just like Anna."  
>"Hey! I am nothing like that naive little ginger!" Serena snapped.<br>"Yes, you are. You think that you can fall in love with a guy you just met. No, scratch that, you haven't even met the guy!"

"Now, now girls calm down," an amused, calming, voice called out. Looking up, the two saw their mother and aunt. Their mother had her vibrant red hair tied up in a bun with a plait around it to hold it in place, while her blue eyes sparkle in amusement. Their aunt stood behind in her regal-like kimono that had several layers. She looked identical to Serena in every way, except for the dressing of course.

While their aunt, whose name was Kōgyoku, wore regal clothing, Serena wore an oversized rock band t-shirt, jeans and converses in all her four foot nine glory. Rose wore casually mature yet cute clothes and her usual headphones and iPod (which Serena often tried to, unsuccessfully, steal).

"Mother!" the two exclaimed in shock when they saw the woman. The red haired woman just smiled "Goodluck you two, show them that the Ren family is a force to be reckoned with, and Serena if you ever need to use one of the family spirits, go ahead  
>"Hai," the two said firmly.<p>

"Mother, Aunt," Rose started to speak and bowed, "Thank you for everything you've done for me for these past ten years."  
>"That is unneeded Rose-chan, you are just as much apart of our family as everyone else," Varete told her.<br>"But I needed to say it. I know that my life will change greatly so I had take the chance."  
>"It does not matter whether you life will change greatly or not. You are a Ren in all but name," Varete scolded.<p>

"I am, aren't I? Then I shall prove that to all who doubt me." She said, grabbing her luggage and Serena's arm and dragging the girl and object away. "Yeah! Go sis!" Serena cheered as she frantically tried to grab her suitcase before it was out of reach.

"G-good luck!" Their aunt called after them, stuttering. When the two stepped out of the compound, the first thing they came face to face with was a giant pink limo. "I like pink but even this is just too much…" Serena commented.  
>"I agree." Rose nodded.<p>

Then suddenly, a jester-looking man with a huge swirling ahoge on top of his head popped out next to them in a puff of pink smoke. This resulted with Serena screaming and jumping into Rose's back and holding her older sister in a choke hold.

"Ga~! Get off me!" Rose yelled but it came out weird since her breathing was restricted,  
>"Hello you two! I'm Mephisto! You two are Serena and Rose am I correct?"<br>"K-konnichiwa… y-you a-are c-correct" Rose managed to choke out.  
>"EXCELLENT! I'm your new headmaster," he stated, as Serena got off her sibling and Rose tried to stabilise her breathing.<p>

"Ne, Serena, do you love him now?" Rose whispered in her sister's ear as Mephisto went back into his limo. Serena looked from her sister to the headmaster to her sister. She then proceeded to yell 'HELL NO!" causing the dark purple-haired man to look back and ask if something was the matter. Serena just gave an innocent smile, that practically screamed guilty, and shook her head.

**YO EVERYONE! How's it hanging! Good old LFD here, so this is The Lotus and the Angel. It is called that because Ren means lotus in japanese and Rose is half angel. This fanfiction is being made by me and a close friend of mine from deviant art, who i refer to as my long lost counterpart. **_**You bet! It's Otaku-chan here~! **_**So first things first, I would like to announce we own nothing but Serena and Rose, Varete is from witch hunter and the rest of the family is from Magi. Why we brought the two together is because i have a strange shipping of Varete and Kouen, don't ask why. ** _**And this is an Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) fanfiction, if you couldn't tell. **_**But you probably can since it's on the blue exorcist section of fanfiction. **_**Just wrote this to make it clear. **_**So for clarification before anyone asks the pairings are Rose x Rin and Serena x Suguro (Hey their names alliterate and the initials are in consecutive order! Hehe. **_***giggles***_**)**

**Each chapter is from one of the sisters point of view of the same day so we can get a more clarified view from both, example time! *Lights pop out like a boss*:  
>Day 1: Chapter 1: Serena<br>** **Chapter 2: Rose (or in the other way)**

**We hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read this. Also word of warning to whoever reads Banished Prince, my magixnaruto xover, i will be changing my name soon to ExplosiveBang or something else if I can think of it before the time comes. **'_**Till next time~! **__**BYE **_


	2. Crazy day: Serena

Chapter 1: Crazy Day!: Serena

It had been a few days since that wacko that i have to refer to as a principle, dropped me and sis off at school. The school looked pretty cool and all but it was no where near as pretty as the compound back home.

The uniform was pretty annoying. It made me look like a bloody doll, and that sucked. A few times, a couple of students came up to me and told me that True Cross was not a place for elementary students. That resulted in me threatening to break a limb, so lets just say they will be staying the hell away from me for a while.

And Rose kept arguing with teachers that wanted her to wear the necktie as a bow that, instead, she wore as a tie. It was pretty funny seeing her flip off a teacher calmly, like she was talking about the weather.

I wonder if Dad will hear about this… I really hope he doesn't. This is probably my last chance to be a typical shoujo manga character that finds her true love in high school and stays with him forever. But I don't say that to sis because she'll call me Anna again.

The two of us currently sat together in the assembly hall with other students as far as the eye could see. As i moved my head to look at the crowd that sat below me, I saw bright pink hair and brown hair with a blond streak in the middle. I have to admit, it looked pretty cool.

Suddenly a voice boomed 'First-Year Student Representative… Okumura Yukio' The unanticipated voice made me jump onto my sister lap and wrap my arms around her neck tightly in fear as i turned my head left and right to find the source of my fear.

"Umm… Serena, please get off, I'm trying to 're only speakers," Rose whispered. I slowly nodded and sat back in my seat as a voice yelled "Hai!" across the hall. A few minutes later a kid with black hair walked onto the stage.

The guy had glasses and teal eyes, with two moles vertically under his eyes and one under his lip on the right side. I heard these two girls thinking about talking to him later. I would too _but_ then again, not my type.

The guy's speech actually made me fall asleep within four sentences. And that means he beat my uncle's record considering my uncle koumei made me fall asleep in ten. At the end, my sister jabbed me in the gut and told me to get up so we could find out what our class was and to pick our courses.

As the two of us made our way to the assignment board to find our classes and pick our courses, we saw that the Yukio guy was surrounded by a horde of girls as he, unsuccessfully, tried to find his name as he was tossed about.

Sis, being who she is, got pissed. No wait, that's an understatement. She stepped up to the group. "Excuse me, but can you…" she began, taking a deep breath and yelling "**Back the hell up!**" I just giggled at the reaction of the girls. The fear was absolutely hilarious! As the girls ran away from us in fear, another guy walked up that looked scarily similar to Yukio.

"Man, I thought those girls wouldn't ever leave you alone," he said to Yukio. "Thanks for saving my little brother, the name's Rin," he greeted bringing out a hand for Rose to shake. My sister just looked from his face to his hand and walked 'round him. "I didn't do anything. I just got rid of those girls because they were annoying me. Saving your brother just ended up being a positive by-product,"

I giggled again. The older Okumura's face was just too funny not to laugh at. Taking his hand, I shook it. "Sup! My names Serena! That's my onee-chan, Rose. She can be a bit introverted but if you keep trying you can get her to open up to ya. A lot like onion skin weathering that happens in the desert."

"So now I'm an onion?" Rose called over her shoulder as she watched the board and ran her index finger through the list. "Nope!" I told her, popping the 'p' "You're a piece of rock in a desert. Get it right sis!"

"Says you, miss _Anna._"  
>"For the last time! I am <em>nothing<em> like that naive little ginger!"  
>"You know I speak the truth, Imouto."<p>

I just turned my head to the side and pouted in a way that made any member of our family's resolve crack. "I know you're pouting, it won't work." All but Rose's. After saying our goodbye's, me and sis walked away to pick our extra courses. I put down, Japanese History, Japanese Folklore, Music and Art. Rose did the same.

We left the options table that was outside in the courtyard, with the teacher glaring at Rose. Let's just say my sister and the staff of this school will probably never get along. Actually, ignore that, they will _never _get along.

Following after Rose, we walked to the closest door that had a key hole and put the key that ahoge-sensei gave us and turned it, hearing the click of an unlocking door. Opening it, we saw that we were in the cram school class we were assigned to, just as ahoge-sensei said we would.

Walking in, we saw a guy in a black jumper and a kid that looked sleep deprived like uncle Koumei, but not as badly, with a puppet. The kid with the puppet was _pretty_ creepy. And that says a lot coming from me since i see creepy summons all the time.

Sitting in the closest seat we could find, me and sis pulled out our respective items. Her's being an e-book reader, with mine being a phone. We sat there for a few minutes, as she read and i surfed the web, until we heard a door open. Looking up at the same time, we saw two girl come in at the same time.

One had some seriously messed up eyebrows, while the other had short hair. She seemed to have the same loving calm that mother had. The two sat down and began to chat about nonsense as the door opened again.

The next set of people to come in were the two guys I saw at assembly and a small bald kid with glasses. The one with striped hair reminded me of otou-sama, though the one with pink hair reminded me of uncle Kouha.

This made a shiver crawl up my spine. Though uncle was a great guy to be friends with, he was pretty sadistic. Thankfully, the only things on the other end of his cleaver sword were demons.

Pulling headphones from inside my blazer I put them on, connecting them to my phone and played music on a low volume so I could still hear things on the outside. After a few minutes of internally laughing my head off at family vacation photos that i had taken on my phone, the door opened once more.

Looking up I saw Rin with a… wait… is that a _dog? _he started to count the people in the room until his finger reached us. Then he did a spit take without even having water on his mouth. Who knew he was a miracle worker.

I jumped up and waved like the maniac I am, yelling "HI HI RIN!" at the top of my lungs. The inhabitants of the room, my sister and Rin sweat dropped at my actions, even the bloody dog sweat dropped.

Sis grabbed the back of my blazer and pulled me down to my seat as she returned to her book. Rin just shook his head and sat at an empty table with the dog. I heard him mumble something but I ignored it in favour of looking at a picture of my entire family.

We all wore formal clothing, with my dad and uncles Koumei and Kouha wearing Exorcist over their clothing. I let out a sigh, I already felt homesick…

The door suddenly opened with Yukio walking in with an exorcist coat. "Take your seats everyone. The lesson is about to begin," he instructed. Rin, once again, had a spit take without water. Seriously, it's either witchcraft or he's a miracle worker.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I will be your teacher in anti-demon pharmacology, Okumura Yukio," he introduced.  
>"YUKIO?!"<br>"Yes, that would be me. Is something the matter?" He asked calmly. I wonder if he's acting like this to piss off Rin?

"WHADDYA MEAN IS SOMETHING THE MATTER! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU?"  
>"I assure you -" It was at that point that I stopped paying attention and zoned out. The first thing to pop into my head were the eyebrows of that girl, what's-her-face. Weird, but hey, my imagination works in mysterious ways.<p>

As i continued to daydream about what's-her-face's eyebrows which turned out to be pickled radishes, a disgusting smell started to fill the room. Looking up I saw that megane-sensei dropped a vial of rotten animal blood.

In seconds, the other students of the class were trying to get cover as megane-sensei shot at the hobgoblins that had been attracted by the smell. Meanwhile, i had pulled out a piece of paper with a summoning circle on it.

Though the small paper was taken from me and ripped apart by sis. "Don't reveal your abilities until we can trust these guys," she ordered. I nodded as she grabbed my wrist and ran out of the class with the other students.

Once we were outside, Megane apologised for his mistake. That's right! This incident has caused for him to be demoted from Megane-sensei to just plain old Megane.

As he tried to return to the class to exterminate the goblins, Rin, like the miracle working idiot he is, walkes in after him and slammed the door shut and started another one of their sibling fights.

There was muffled yelling and a _lot _of gun shots. Turning to look up to the guy who reminded me of dad, I said "So who do you think will come out dead? I mean my money is on the one with the guns. Guns always win! Unless their being used against my mother... Nothing can defeat my mother..." The guy and his two friends sweat dropped.

"How can you be so calm you idiot!" What's-her-face yelled at me. I slowly turned to her and looked her in the eye, well to my best ability that is. I mean come on! I'm four foot nine people!

"Look what's-your-face, if you can't handle something like this, then I don't know why you want to be an exorcist. We will face scarier things as we train and if something like this scares you, then I can't help but worry about you. And I use the term loosely,"

Turning around I looked at the door as the gunshots stopped. Opening the door, I saw that the two brothers were still alive. "Thank god I didn't put money down~!" was my reaction. This made them sweat drop.

People seem to sweat drop a lot around me…

Megane ended up directing us to the next room as I asked Rose, "If Megane-sensei and aunty had a fight, who do you think would win?"  
>"Aunt Kogyoku hands down," she told me without even taking a second to reply.<p>

After the end of the ritual we went straight to our new dorm, which just happened to be the old boys' dorm building. What the hell is wrong with that principle? Did he just _happen _to forget our genders? Is that it?!

Anyway, when we got to the dorm and opened the door we saw Rin and Megane sitting there.

"ROSE! SERENA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Rin yelled at us.  
>"Huh… I thought they agreed to let us stay alone…" Yukio mumbled. My thought process made me travel straight to 'twincest'. I read too much Ouran High School Host Club…<p>

My sister just smacked me on the back of the head since she knew what thinking. I always did say she was psychic. The strength of the hit made me face plant on the floor.  
>"It seems we'll be staying here as well." Rose explained calmly, not even reacting to the fact that she had sent my face to <em>the floor!<em>

As I stood up, Rose bowed "Please treat us kindly," she told them, but you could totally hear the unsaid threat.

**YAHO! That's my new greeting.** _**Black*Star reference?**_ **Maybe… we'll never know. Anywho, thank you for reading this new chapter. **_**We're sorry if it sucks! But you no like-y, you no read-y. **_**She's got you there. I commend you for putting up with Serena's insanity for at least two thousand words.** _**Yup, she's insane. **_**So, Rose's chapter will be the same day but from her perspective. **_**So if you didn't understand Serena's insane point of view, it'll clear things up, seeing Rose is the saner of the two. **_**Yeah and for those who were able to understand it, I commend you yet again. So we shall see you at the next chapter with Rose! Also, let's see who can find the K-On reference.**

_**Bye~!**_


	3. Crazy day: Rose

Chapter 1: Crazy Day!: Rose

I roll my eyes at yet another teacher nagging me about my uniform as I pass by. It's bad enough I have to wear the mini skirt (which I despise with a passion) but the bow is just over the top. So I wear it as a tie instead. What can they do? Nothing.

I also find it annoying how people talk to Serena. They should look in the mirror before commenting on how a person looks. They're not so perfect themselves. But Imouto wouldn't want me to butt in. She prefers fighting her own battles.

I sat at the assembly hall with Imouto as the First Year Assembly began. Serena-chan, being extremely sensitive to sudden scares, immediately jumped onto me as the speakers called out "First Year Class Representative, Okumura Yukio". After explaining that they were speakers, she got down and the boy, Yukio, stood up and went to the stage.

I found the speech quite impressive. It seems that either he practiced a lot or was a natural public speaker. But Imouto fell asleep, as I discovered. With a sweat drop, I elbowed her to wake her up.

We go to see our classes and to select our courses after that. A bunch of girls were surrounding the Class Representative as he tried to see his classes. After his many failed attempts, I just lost my nerve.

Looking at them, I said "Excuse me but can you…" "**Back the hell up"  
><strong>"Man, I thought those girls wouldn't ever leave you alone," he said to Yukio. "Thanks for saving my little brother, the name's Rin," I roll my eyes but the mark on my back is tingling. Strange...

"I didn't do anything. I just got rid of those girls because they were annoying me. Saving your brother just ended up being a positive by-product," I explained calmly. I may be half-angel, but I wasn't not going to show it any time soon. I walked over to the board to check out the classes.

"Sup! My names Serena! That's my onee-chan, Rose. She can be a bit introverted but if you keep trying you can get her to open up to ya. A lot like onion skin weathering that happens in the desert." An invisible tick mark appeared on my temple at this. But I regain my composure soon enough.

"So now I'm an onion?" I ask, not really looking at her.  
>"Nope! You're a piece of rock in a desert. Get it right sis!" Back came the tick mark, but then that's replaced by a smirk.<p>

"Says you, miss _Anna._"  
>"For the last time! I am <em>nothing<em> like that naive little ginger!"  
>"You know I speak the truth, Imouto." I replied calmly, because, let's face it, I did.<p>

I predicted Serena doing her go-to trick that worked on most people. "I know you're pouting, it won't work." Let's put a lot of emphasis on the most. After choosing our courses and saying goodbye to the twins (well, mostly Serena saying goodbye and being overly dramatic as usual), we went to the nearest door with a lock.

I placed the key (which hung around my neck on a chain) into the lock and turned. I heard a satisfying click and opened the door, revealing the enormous halls of the cram school. We went to our assigned classroom and took a seat, me pulling out an e-reader and opening "The Summoning", an English book by Kelley Armstrong.

It's good to read something in your mother tongue sometimes. I didn't really pay attention to my classmates but I did look up when the door opened. The first time it was two girls but I couldn't help but pay more attention to the one with *cough cough* super messed up*cough cough* eyebrows.

The second time it opened, three guys came in, one with brown hair and a blonde streak, one with pink hair that would have made me think he was part of the Ren family if it wasn't for the fact that I hadn't seen him before today and a bald kid with glasses.

The third time was… Rin? With a _dog_? He started counting and pointing. Then his finger stopped on us and I swear that he did a spit take… without the use of water or any drink. Is that even possible?

"HI HI RIN!" My sister's loud voice rang out across the room. Pretty much all of us did a sweat drop and I tugged at her clothes to push her back into her seat before she did something else stupid. The room back to the peaceful silence before the door opened and a familiar rang out...

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I will be your teacher in anti-demon pharmacology, Okumura Yukio," Well, there's a surprise. A guy our age is our sensei? Plot twist…  
>"YUKIO?!" Rin nearly screamed. If he was any louder, I would have had had to say goodbye to my eardrums.<p>

"Yes, that would be me. Is something the matter?" I think Yukio was acting dumb to mess about with Rin.  
>"WHADDYA MEAN IS SOMETHING THE MATTER! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU?"<p>

"I assure you -" After a few more minutes of Rin yelling and Yukio-sensei (that feels weird. Knowing Serena, which I do, she'll probably call him Megane-sensei) _trying_ to teach, Rin did something mega stupid.

He made Yukio drop a vial of rotten animal blood. And I facepalm as all hell breaks loose. I see Serena-chan bring out one her summoning, though I just take it and rip it apart. "Don't reveal your abilities until we can trust these guys," I say in a low voice so only Serena could hear.

I grab her and make a run to the door like the other students so as to not arouse suspicion from the others. But I would have fought against them if I didn't care if I made people suspicious. But I don't since it's no time to listen to the angel side telling me to protect them.

When we reached outside, Yukio-sensei apologised for the situation. Saying that though the hobgoblins were weak, there were many of them and they were agitated. So Yukio walked back into the class to exterminate the weak demons and Rin walked in after him.

"So who do you think will come out dead? I mean my money is on the one with the guns. Guns always win! Unless their being used against my mother... Nothing can defeat my mother..." I sigh at my sister's insane comment.

"How can you be so calm you idiot!"

"Look what's-your-face, if you can't handle something like this, then I don't know why you want to be an exorcist. We will face scarier things as we train and if something like this scares you, then I can't help but worry about you. And I use the term loosely," What? Imouto has finally gone sane?

After a few minutes, we walked back into the classroom, seeing it was safe now. Rin and Yukio-sensei stood at the front of the classroom. "Thank god I didn't put money down~!" Oh wait, looks like she's still the same. I swear she could get a job as a commentator.

"If Megane-sensei and aunty had a fight, who do you think would win?" Serena asked me.

"Aunt Kogyoku hands down," I reply instantaneously. Aunt Kogyoku is a master sword fighter despite her meek appearance. The day she becomes less shy, is the day that the vatican realises they have the best swords-master. Yukio-sensei wouldn't stand a chance.

After the cram school, we went to our dorm, an old boys' dorm. I really couldn't care less. At least it's not sharing a room with a boy. We entered the dorm to see Yukio and Rin sitting there. Cue the outburst in three, two, one...

"ROSE! SERENA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"  
>"Huh… I thought they agreed to let us stay alone…" I smacked my sister on the head, already knowing she was thinking about twincest. I seriously need to check what animes and mangas she wants to start readingwatching before she starts. I don't want her insanity getting worse than it is.

"It seems we'll be staying here as well." I said calmly and bow. "Please treat us kindly," You would have to be brain-dead not to pick up the threat. I seriously hope they wouldn't discover my secret…

_**Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed Rose's point of view. There are a few references. Have fun finding them~!**_ **It was fun writing this, ne Otaku-chan?! **_**Hai! **_**We hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter, ne! **_**Until next time, fabulous readers!**_

_**Goodbye!**_


End file.
